


Once in a dream

by Time_eclipse



Series: So cold [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protective Farah Dowling, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_eclipse/pseuds/Time_eclipse
Summary: After your unusual powers reveal themselves, your abusive family take the opportunity to send you away to a school for fairies.You are thrown in and try to surpress your true emotions until you meet a certain headmistress.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader, Farah Dowling/You
Series: So cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200107
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Once in a dream

Why were you here again? Oh yes. You were at Alfea. You didn't really know how to feel about this. Your family was quick to send you away once she discovered your magical gifts. Your family hated you. Wanted you gone and how they loved to remind you. Luckily, you had an older fairy named Mary who was kind and kept reminding you of how important you were. 

One night, when you had accedently revealed your powers your family grasped the opportunity of getting rid of you. You never quite grasped why the hated you. It could have been because of your magical ability but that was new. To say the least. It was never seen before. While other fairies had a connection to elements such as fire, water, earth, air, light, and mind, you possessed shadows. You tried to learn your powers on your own. with the help of Mary, of course. You discovered that you could manipulate shadows to do as you pleased and you could become one with them. This allowed you simple transportation. However, you could hardly control it. It was like wild fire. 

You were surprised when you were accepted into the school because of your 'power'. As far as you knew, no fairy could do this. Then again, you didn't know a lot of people. 

As you were walking you suddenly bumped into someone causing a small noise of surprise to leave you. "I am so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." you apologised with a strained smile while coming face to face with a girl that looked a little younger than you. She had ginger hair and green eyes.

She smiled brightly and shook it off. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm bloom." Bloom introduced herself.

"(Y/n)." you replied with your hand put out for her to shake. She did so, brightly. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Bloom, but do you know where the headmistress' office is? I'm afraid I'm a little lost." you laughed lightly.

She nodded. "I can take you if you like." she said politely. You were so thankful. As you both were walking Bloom decided to ask some questions. Not that it bothered you. It was nice to have someone to talk to. "So, (y/n), what's your element?" the young girl asked, curiously. 

Your element? Oh yes. Your shadow things. A short strained laugh echoed through the hall way as you thought about your answer. How could you say that you had dark wiggly woes that came out of your hands? "Well, I have shadows." shadows? Really? That was the best you could come up with?

Bloom stared at you oddly before snapping out of it. "I've never heard of that before." she admitted to herself more than you. You stopped walking and gently grabbed her hand. The redhead watched you carefully as you raised your other hand. Moments later black shadows seeped from your hand causing the girl to watch in fascination. Your eyes were glowing a dark grey. "that's really cool!" she beamed. Bloom continued to ask you questions about your magic until you got to a door. "she's right in there." Bloom smiled.

"I can't thank you enough, Bloom." you said, lightly touching her arm. You brows furrowed suddenly and you were about to ask if you could see each other again but your father's words played in your head. 'You're just a needy bitch!' he said. The horror must have shown on your face because Bloom was watching you with worried eyes. Once out of your trance you put on a fake strained smiled that twitched sightly. "Goodbye, Bloom." you said while you knocked on the headmistress' door.

Bloom smiled before walking away with the same worried eyes. You were nice. She wanted to see you again.

You heard a small voice from inside, giving you permission to come in. You walked in and was met with the most beautiful person you had ever seen. You felt yourself heat up but pushed it down. However, you couldn't bring yourself to look away from her deep brown eyes. The older woman looked amused at you. Why? Push it all down. Feel nothing. "Hi, I'm (Y/n)." you said with same plastic smile you always wore. It was a routine now.

"Headmistress Dowling but I'm sure you already know that." she smiled politely. It was nothing like yours. It wasn't strained. When she smiled at you felt yourself heat up again. There was a light pleasant buzzing in your chest but once again you pushed it away. What was going on? You both stared at each other in silence. It wasn't awkward but rather comfortable. "Well, I suppose you know why your here." she smiled while gesturing for you to take seat. 

You did what you were told and she sat behind her desk. "Your family described you having... Peculiar abilities." that was a lie. They said a lot worse than that. You knew that. They wanted everyone to turn against you. Calling you the 'new breed of evil' and sometimes when you grow up hearing it that's all you can think. That there's something wrong with you. The headmistress seemed to know exactly what you were thinking. "you're not what they say you are. You're much greater." she said sternly yet gently. "Can you show me?"

"thanks and sure." you said motionlessly. 

With a raise of your hand you had shadows dancing on your fingertips. She stared with fascination. You felt your face go red from her attention. This time you looked away. Trying to mask your red face.

She smirked slightly and stood. The older woman then looked at your blushing form. "here," she said giving you a small map and pointed to small red dot. "your dorm is there. Welcome to Alfea, (Y/n)." you smiled at her before thanking her and leaving, gently closing the door behind you. 

Once you left Farah began to think to herself. You were an interesting one. She could tell that you were extremely broken and tired. Tired of fighting. Anyone could tell. It looked like you wanted to give up. No, she would not let you do that. She couldn't. There was something oddly unique about you. She needed to find out what it was. Her heart felt a tad lighter than usual when you came in. What was the future for the two of you? Farah suddenly wanted to know everything about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 😊
> 
> So what do you think of this trash? I might edit it later. I have no clue. 😂
> 
> Thank you so much much for reading ✨❤️


End file.
